Queen Celestia (SS)
Note: Queen Celestia's story in the Shining Sparkle Saga doesn't follow the normal series. Queen Celestia is an Alicorn pony, the ruler of South Equestria alongside her husband King Hepheus with whom she has a daughter called Gleaming Shield. She is currently in a war with King Sombra, her former husband with whom she has a daughter called Twilight Sparkle who she sent away in order to protect her from Sombra. Personality Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her. Her love for her subjects is so big that she even banished her own husband when she discovered that he was mastering dark magic and doing dark deeds. While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When first heard the profecy regarding her husband, Celestia wasted no time in listening it. Skills Celestia is known as being a powerful alicorn, even between her kind in all pony world. Her light magic is so powerful that she was able to keep Sombra away of Equestria until the birth of her daughter. Relationships Family Twilight Sparkle Celestia loves her daughter very much. Her love for her was such that she willingly sent her away to ensure she grown up to be a good mare and to protect her from Sombra and prevent him from turning her like him. Love Interests King Sombra Sombra used to be Celestia's husband and great love. However, due to Sombra's choice to follow a dark path, that love wittered. Hepheus After losing both her husband and daughter, Celestia comes to fall in love again for the captain of her Royal Guard. The two seem to share a deep pure love, as he supports her greatly when it comes to her daughter Twilight. Family Description in the Saga Background Celestia comes from a family where there are many that are alicorns. She marries Sombra, becoming the queen of Equestria and then gets pregnant with her husband's child. The Hidden Princess of Equestria In "The Prophecy of an Incoming Darkness", Celestia and Petal Shy, her lady-in-waiting, are walking through the capital when they are approached by a soothsayer who volunteers to see the queen's future. She tells Celestia a profecy where a war happens in Equestria, dividing it in two and with the beloved king being the one starting it due to the increasing darkness in his heart. Not believing in that, Celestia gets out without listening the rest of the prophecy. In "Divergence", Celestia can't stop think about the profecy, even though she doesn't believe in it. Later that day, she found a secret passageway. Following it, she gets to a chamber, where she witness Sombra practicing dark magic and torturing and killing a prisioner from Saddle Arabia. After an intense argument about the subject, Celestia ends up banishing Sombra from Equestria. In "The Birth of the Light", Celestia goes to the soothsayer to know the rest of the profecy and she gets to know that her foal will have an important role to defeat Sombra, but only if she makes the right decision that will be her greatest sacrifice. At the time of the birth, her magic weakens, enough for Sombra to break in. Getting to know her daughter, who she decides to call Twilight Sparkle, and that Sombra is coming, Celestia finally realizes the sacrifice she must do and so entrusts Twilight to Petal Shy, ordering her to raise the little filly into a good mare. After Petal Shy goes with Twilight, Sombra arrives and, when he gets to know that Celestia sent their newborn daughter away to prevent him from getting her, Sombra promises to get revenge from her by taking back part of the kingdom and then finding their daughter and turn her against her to make her suffer. Saying that, he moves away, leaving Celestia with her own sadness. In "A Letter That Realizes Dreams", it's revealed that Celestia remarried with the captain of her Royal Guard and that together they have a daughter named Gleaming Shield. At Twilight's sixteenth birthday, Celestia let's herself be consumed by her worries regarding Twilight's safety and her sadness about not seeing her. At that moment, Hepheus arrives and is able to comfort her. Star Swirl the Bearded, Equestria's great conjurer and headmaster of Canterlot School for Gifted Unicorn, arrives and reveals to Celestia the name of his new apprentice: Twilight Sparkle. In "The Greatest Conjurer of Equestria", Celestia contacts Star Swirl after his meeting with Twilight to know how her daughter was. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Shining Sparkle Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty